


Like a Commet Pulled from Orbit

by Hockey_3720



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: M/M, UFA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:18:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hockey_3720/pseuds/Hockey_3720
Summary: "I've… I've gotta go… Jules… I've gotta call Tom now."Julian sighed. "Okay man, just… text me later…"The line was disconnected and Julian instantly dropped his phone on the couch cushion before he curled up on the couch and cried himself to sleep.





	Like a Commet Pulled from Orbit

**Author's Note:**

> Danny's gone... Jordy Nelson was cut by the Pack... Today is a bad day... But... I figured I could get this out tonight becuase I'm sure everyone feels like I do...

Danny 

Can you call me? 

Julian sucked in a breath. He knew this day was coming. He knew the Patriots wouldn't want to give Danny what he deserved. Julian pulled up Danny's contact and sat there for a few seconds, staring at it. He didn't want his best friend to leave. He didn't want this life to be real. 

After a minute Julian pressed the call button on Danny's contact and brought his phone up to his ear as he closed his blue eyes. There were no more than two rings before Danny was connected to the line. "Jules…" Danny's voice soaked with sadness, he definitely sounded like he had been crying. 

"W-Where are you going," Julian questioned quietly into the phone as he leaned back on the couch. Danny didn't answer, there was only sniffling on the other end of the phone. Oh god… This was happening. "Dola?" 

"The… Dolphins… M-Miami," Danny's rough voice managed to come through from the other end. "I-I… Jules… I'm sorry." The dark-haired man was now clearly sobbing on the other side of the phone. "I-I…" 

Julian opened his eyes and sucked in a breath. "It… Dola..." Julian was at a loss for words as tears began to trail down his cheeks. He quickly wiped them away as he looked over to the coffee table where there was a picture of him and Danny at the Super Bowl. "This s-sucks." 

Danny let out an obnoxious sound on the other side but quickly got his breathing under control. "Y-Yeah it does, Jules… I just… I'm sorry. I wanted to stay… I just…" Danny's cries became quieter.  
"Don't be, Dola. It's… It's football… It's a business," Julian mumbled as he brought his hands up and began to wipe more of his tears away. "I… I'm gonna miss you, man." Julian sniffled and shook his head, he had to look so stupid right now. 

"I'm gonna miss you, too, Jules. We'll… still stay best friends though, am I right," Danny questioned, his voice getting stronger at each word spoken. It was like he was suddenly able to get ahold of himself. 

Julian nodded and then sucked in a long breath. "Yeah, Bubs… Always and forever. We're… We're gonna make the summers our bitch and make the best out of them," Julian inquired as he let out a small chuckle. Tears slowly stopped running down his cheeks as he continued to eye the picture in front of him on the table. They were so happy when they won't the Super Bowl… Now… Now… They were officially talking about parting ways and it tore Julian to shreds. 

"Y-Yeah… Listen," Danny paused for a second, probably trying to gain his composure back, "I-I haven't really told anyone yet… Only my mom… I wanted you to be one of the first to know about… the situation… So… don't tell anyone until it's public. P-Please." 

Julian's chest tightened, and he nearly stopped breathing…. Public? Oh god, he forgot about the public. Once it was public, it'd be official… And once it was officially official… Julian would have to imagine playing football without his best friend out there on the field with him. "I-I… Yeah, I've got you, man." 

Danny didn't say anything on the other end—there was only the sound of sniffles, so after a minute Julian spoke up again, putting aside the hurt that was shooting throughout his chest. "I… Just… I wanna say I'm proud of you, Danny. You're really getting what you deserve—a pay raise. It's gonna be so fucked up to not have you in the locker room…. Or out on the road… Or not at my house for our weekly Ping-Pong tourneys… But, you're doing what you need to do for yourself… And… I just… I'm proud of you." 

"Thank you, Julian… That just means a lot coming from you, Jules," Danny mumbled into the phone as he himself sucked in a long shaky breath. He could still cry at any minute but kept it together for his best friend. "I-I… This is so hard… Not only am I moving away from my team… But my family, too. It's been a great six years… And it's upsetting to know that the team I've given my all for… Doesn't think I'm worth it… But… I'm… I'll prove them wrong… I will… You just wait and see." 

Julian sighed, slightly comforted by Danny's calming voice he's come accustomed to, but also at ease because of the positive attitude Danny was sending off. 

"That's the spirit Dola… I-I love you, man," Julian whispered as more tears began to fall down his cheeks. 

He knew the meaning of the word, the fact that it stretched a lot further than what it sounded like on the surface. He was always too afraid to admit it to himself aloud, let alone admit it to Danny; but he was head over heels the minute he met Danny way back when… And then Danny came to the Patriots… His feeling only grew… But he never knew how to express the feeling he hid. 

The six-year bromance that the public had said they were was what he really wanted. He wanted to be a thing with Danny, but could never admit it without feeling like an idiot for thinking of his best friend, let alone a man, that way. Now, his heart was going to be shattered, and he'd just have to face it whether he liked it or not. 

"I love you, too, Jules," Danny mumbled and finished with a sniffle. "I don't wanna leave." What Julian didn't know though, was the fact that Danny meant the ‘L word' in the same way, but both of them were always too blind to see it. 

For all the years they've known each other, they'd both been too scared to admit it, and now, they would never find out what they really felt for each other. 

"I've… I've gotta go… Jules… I've gotta call Tom now."

Julian sighed. "Okay man, just… text me later…" 

The line was disconnected and Julian instantly dropped his phone on the couch cushion before he curled up on the couch and cried himself to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is based off of Lyrics from "For Good" in Wicked.
> 
> ALSO: THE PEOPLE HAVE SPOKEN AND I WILL CONTINUE TO WRITE EDELMENDOLA PIECES.


End file.
